


The Fluff in Our Starscape

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fic Exchange, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Mad Evil Scientists in Love, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Symbolism, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: “To Kurisu, Okabe was like her own personal nebula.“The documentation of one Makise Kurisu’s love for Mad Evil Scientist, Okabe Rintarou, from the butterflies to the baby bump.*Written for the Juletide Exchange.*
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Juletide 2020





	The Fluff in Our Starscape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smile_Edgeworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Edgeworth/gifts).



To Kurisu, Okabe was like her own personal nebula.

A gaseous, louder than life molecular cloud composed of dust, hydrogen and helium swarming and swirling in a spectacular space formation. As enormous as it was breathtaking, dazzling to the eyes, and that from all the thousands of protostars that formed different kinds of nebulae, hers felt unique.

A unique chemical makeup she grew to know and love the longer she basked in its presence. Okabe’s flaws, his imperfections, came to be a familiar comfort in her world of calculations and equations.

During their time together, Kurisu realised how natural they felt, how everything began to click. But it hasn’t always been that way.

Slowly, something changed in their friendship, a feeling that was too intangible to put into words, but a warmth that had one clear cause.

While the feeling was… _nice_ , it was the uncertainty Kurisu hated most.

In a world of science and mathematical certainties, she despised not knowing the result to her musing. The suspected mutual feelings, the near miss kisses and confessions, with no defined answer.

She obsessed over the what ifs. What if Okabe didn’t feel the same way? What if things got messed up, and they couldn’t be friends again?

Who would have thought that, while sharing pudding and Doctor Pepper while engaging in the critical analysis of a triple A blockbuster with a time travelling plot line, they had their first kiss?

Okabe’s clumsy kiss smack bang in the middle of a Many Worlds Theory discussion.

Kurisu could not have imagined anything more perfect.

Afterwards, things had barely changed despite her concerns.

They still experimented and debated, had every meal and snack together, marathoning random sci-fi series in between, only now hand in hand or exchanging a kiss or two.

As the months continued, Okabe eventually came to describe their connection like a Black Hole, and Kurisu understood completely. It was like a gravitational pull that neither could escape from, an intense and powerful force both found completely irresistible.

A magnetism that transcended entire realities, if the love of her life was to be believed.

And she believed him.

She believed in him when he proposed beneath a meteor shower, offering a ring that sparkles like starlight. She believed in him when his wedlock vows bestowed upon her to be his “evil mad scientist” in sickness and in health. She believed in him whenever they had debates about winning formulas that felt less like a squabble and more like flirting.

Kurisu realised that she was _living_. A fading star rekindled, growing brighter under the nearby light of fellow stars until…

“Okabe.”

Still tangled beneath the sheets, the two lovers held each other, listening to the lazy morning rainfall. Long red hair unfurled around Kurisu, like a fiery halo, her wary blue eyes taking in Okabe’s sleepy face.

A slow blink greeted her, his slender arms wrapped around her warm body. His scruffy chin tickled Kurisu’s cheek, giving her a close up of his dopey grin.

“Yeah?” Okabe nuzzled close, soaking in the blissful aura of his soul mate, his intellectual other half. “Ready to concede?”

Pouting, Kurisu nudged him, unable to disguise the amusement there. “Not at all. But there is another matter…” She brought one of Okabe’s hands beneath the sheets, against her belly.

Watching her husband’s eyes widen as the atom dropped, realising why her stomach was such a source of importance, would have been amusing if not for the fact she felt worried.

An equation without an answer, another uncertainty in her life.

Only for her to realise that she shouldn’t have been afraid at all when Okabe’s face broke out into happiness. Pulled into a big hug, Kurisu’s heart swelled, remembering just how easily he understood her.

That they were both clouds in that nebula, and together, they had created a star.

“ _Our_ star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Juletide Exchange for Smile_Edgeworth. This reads as a slow exploration of how I imagined Kurisu and Okabe’s friendship to lovers would unfold.
> 
> From the messy flirting stage to a first kiss to marriage and starting a family together, they finally get their happy ending with some symbolic imagery that represents their connection.
> 
> Thank you very much reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
